godeaterfandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Paylor Sakaki
"Oh my God! I'm screwed!" '' Dr. Paylor Sakaki is a character introduced in God Eater Burst. He is a doctor who continues to research about the Aragami by himself. At first, he acts as a teacher of the main character, instructing him about the Aragami. He has a long relationship with the former branch head, Johannes. His almond eyes give evidence of a model figure. Biography ''God Eater Burst'' He appears to support the Director at first, helping to locate the Singularity and agreeing with his plans. However, knowing the Director would willingly cause a Devouring Apocalypse, he sent him off on wild goosechases to stall for time while he found and hid the real Singularity. It is revealed mid-game that he was one of the heads of the Managarm Project, along with Johannes von Schicksal and Aisha Gauche. He regrets the project's tragic outcome, but advocates its results the method of making the New-Type God Arcs. God Eater: Resurrection ''God Eater 2'' Blood Unit first meets Sakaki when they are sent to the Far East Branch as part of the Friar's research. When Nana's Power of Blood activates, Sakaki hides her away from the lured Aragami in Shio's former room. After Julius Visconti reaches a stage in his Singularity transformation, Sakaki recalls Blood from the Friar to discuss what to do next. After analyzing Yuno Ashihara's Black Plague-infected body, Sakaki reveals his theory that the Red Rain is actually a system that is searching for a new potential Singularity candidate(after Shio had left to the moon) and infected people are victims who have no compatibility to be the new Singularity and are fated to die with its presence. He also reveals that Yuno's infection had progressed to a level beyond the one that most infected had lived before, so he theorizes that despite Julius being chosen as the new Singularity, Yuno also had the potential to become one, which explains her survival. When Julius transforms into the Person Who Opens the World, Sakaki proposes his only conclusion: to defeat this new Singularity using the united will of all the infected patients and amplify their failed Singularity powers using the Protagonist's Power of Blood and Yuno's potential Singularity power against Julius. Sakaki was communicating to Blood with operators Fran and Hibari for the operation's duration and had Yuno Ashihara be the uniter of the infected patients using her song Aria of Light along with her Singularity power to unite the infected. Sakaki remains the Far East's Director after Julius stops the Singularity's devouring and extracts the Black Plague from the infected people and continues to keep the Blood Unit at the Far East Branch after the Friar makes its departure. NORN ''God Eater Burst'' Paylor Sakaki (47) Chief Supervisor of Fenrir Far East Branch Aragami Technology Department. A leading expert on Aragami research, and the greatest contributor to the discovery of the bias factor--which made Oracle Cell technology possible. One of the founding members of Fenrir, he's currently conducting research on the vast Aragami ecosystem, where his room is the only one with a separate information security system from the rest of the branch. Paylor Sakaki: 2 (47) Branch Director of Fenrir Far East Branch. Assumed position of acting Branch Director in place of the former Director Schicksal who passed away in the Ark Project incident in 2071. In addition to ecosystem research,he observes the moon that had suddenly grew vegetation ever since the incident mentioned above. He also serves as the Chief Supervisor of the Aragami Technology Development department. ''God Eater 2'' Personality Dr. Sakaki is an eccentric, yet quiet person. He habitually invades the first Protagonist's personal space in several cutscenes, accentuating his odd tendencies. He is an expert at helping things along whilst keeping them secret, and this trait proves instrumental during the time Shio is held in the Far East Branch. Appearance Dr. Sakaki appears have youthful appearance despite being in his mid 40s with short dark gray hair and his eyes always closed. He wears japanese colorful yukata with black waistcoat, white gloves, and sandals.He always carries a pocket watch, and two pair of glasses around his neck. His wear neck chain glasses. In the past seen in the anime adaption , where he look exactly the same, but he used to have black hair and wore navy Jinbei clothing with white lab coat. Character Relationships *Johannes von Schicksal - His old friend. *Aisha Gauche - His late friend back in year 2053. Trivia *His original Japanese name is spelled "Parer". This has been changed for some reason. *He often refers himself as a "Star Gazer" or observer of the stars. *Most of the God Eaters, especially Lindow Amamiya and Soma Schicksal call him "Old Man Sakaki". *It strangely, in the past of ''God Eater, ''he looks exactly the same in the present, but in the anime adaption Dr. Sakaki has black hair in his youth. Whether or not this might by error or haven't created young version of himself including Johannes. *He is mentioned in God Eater Online. See Also *Dr. Paylor Sakaki/Gallery Category:Characters